


The Lucky Ones

by oldmanhawke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanhawke/pseuds/oldmanhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war in Europe, many of the women and children are sent out of the cities and into the countryside, to avoid the firebombing. Sansa Stark, along with her younger siblings are sent to Highgarden to stay with the Tyrells. Willas is the man of the house, he is young, young enough to be a soldier, but because of his damned leg he cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

When Catelyn Stark tells her children they are leaving for the country, Arya rages. She has already seen her father, her brothers sent off to war, and even Theon. She had not been allowed to go with them then and she will not be sent away from to fight now. But Arya is little more than a child, and is quieted. 

Sansa does not rage when she hears, only nods and goes to pack her things. She had been there to, watched Robb and their father put on their new starched army clothes, hoist their new dark green army bags over their shoulders. She had watched them leave, and watched her mother's stoic face crumble at the sight. She knew where they were going, knew how slim the chances were that they would return. The house has felt entirely wrong and empty since their departure. It is cold now in their house, in a way it has never been cold before, so Sansa is not sad to be leaving it behind. She is even less sad during the nights leading up to their departure, hiding huddled with her siblings in the cellar, as bombs riddle the city. 

Sansa does protest, however, when she finds out her mother will not be joining them in the country. Catelyn Stark is a brave and stubborn woman. She insists that she will be of more use in the city, she is going to work in the factories, with the other wives, making uniforms and ammunition. But Catelyn leaves no room for argument. 

The day they arrive at the train station is a bittersweet one. Sansa is sad to leave her mother, but glad to be leaving the danger. They cause a scene before they board, Rickon has been nearly as resistance to this change as Arya and he clings to Catelyn's skirts even as she embraces his siblings. Bran has been oddly casual about this whole thing. He has taken the news of their departure in curious stride, and it is with that same lightheartedness that he boards their train. Arya boards second, stomping up into the car only after orders from her mother. Sansa is last to go, carrying Rickon in her arms. Catelyn pulls her in for one last hug and kisses her on the forehead. "Look out for your siblings." She says. "Make sure Bran doesn't lost in his head, and that Arya stays out of too much trouble." 

"I will." Sansa promises. She takes a deep breath in and wills away the tears. 

She boards the train and sits in her car with her brothers and sister. She makes sure Arya doesn't fall out of the window when she leans out to wave goodbye to their mother, and cheers Rickon up by telling him of the countryside, about the woods and the wolves, feeling entirely too much like a mother than a girl of sixteen should, but she swallows that pill and watches her childhood get left behind on the platform with her mother.


End file.
